The Minor Twelve Orders
This article and it's contence is property of Raptorgirl49 for her use in fanfictions. The Minor Twelve Orders(i.e. The Gundalian Agents) were a Canon faction of the Gundalian Army in Gundalian Invaders. This group was offically disbanded shortly after the Neathian-Gundalian War ended. However it was reestablished later on again. History The Minor Twelve Orders, or also known as The Gundalian Agents, were a group made up of a bakugan and battler pair from each of the six attributes of: Pyrus, Haos, Ventus, Darkus, Aquos and Subterra. They were the troop of advanced soldiers sent to Earth to recruit battlers to hypnotize into fighting Neathia on Gundalia's side during the Neathian-Gundalian War. Group Goal 1) Overall Goal - recruit strong battlers from Bakugan Interspace to have Kazarina hypnotize into fight the Neathians with them. this was sucessfull. 2) Second Goal Pulled Off By Ren - fool the Bakugan Battle Brawlers into willingly fighting with Gundalia against the Neathians. this was sucessfull until Princess Fabia and Castle Knight/Spy Lexandra Remier showed up in Interspace. 3) Lexandra Remier's Origional Goal - Lexandra's origional goal for joining the Minor Twelve was to pass critical information regarding the Gundalian's plans and movements to the Neathian higher ups. this was succesfull until Lex called it quites herself and left back to Neathia with her Gaurdian Bakugan. 4) Lexandra Remier's Revised Goal - find out why Barodius seemed to have such an interest in Ren and Linehalt. this was sucessfull. Known Members *Sid Arkale - ' Sid was a Cannon character and the Pyrus battler of the group as well as the oldest member. His Gaurdian Bakugan was Pyrus Rubaniod. Sid perished during the war after deliberately letting go of Ren's hand and falling into a canyon when Dharak attacked.....though this wasn't before entrusting Rubaniod to the Darkus battler and telling the younger battler to ''"forget about the rest of us Ren and do what you have to do." '*Ren Krawler - ' Ren is a Cannon character and the Darkus battler as well as the leader of the group. He is also the second youngest member as far as age. His Gaurdian Bakugan is Darkus Linehalt. Ren was the first member of the Minor Twelve to defect from the Gundalian Forces and join Neathia and the Battle Brawlers to stop Barodius after all of his teammates supposed deaths(though Sid's was real). '*Jesse Glenn - ' Jesse is a Cannon character and the Ventus battler of the group as well as the second oldest member. His Gaurdian Bakugan is Ventus Plitheon. He was one of the three hypnotized by Kazarina after his supposed death but was later freed. '*Mason Brown - ' Mason is a Cannon character and the Subterra battler of the group as well as the middle or third youngest of the group as far as age. His Gaurdian Bakugan is Subterra Avior. He got caught and sent in between dimensions by the Sacred Orb while defecting from the rest of the Gundalian Forces. While he wasn't officially the first one to leave, it can be argued that he actually was given the circumstances. ' *Lena Isis - '''Lena is a Cannon character and the Aquos battler of the group as well as the third oldest member. Her Gaurdian Bakugan is Aquos Phosphos. She was one of the three hypnotized by Kazarina after her supposed death in Gundalian Invaders but later freed from it. ' '*Zenet Surrow - '''Zenet is a Cannon character and the Haos battler of the group as well as the youngest member. Her Gaurdian Bakugan is Haos Contestir. Zenet also has the ability to change her physical appearence into another at will as well as her voice. She was one of three that were hypnotized by Kazarina after her supposed death in Gundalian Invaders but later freed from it. New/Temporary Members *'Lexandra Remier - '''Lexandra Remier and her Gaurdian Bakugan Helies Stratiniod were Neathian Castle Knights and Spies that joined the Minor Twelve Orders temporarily in episode seven and stayed with them until they rejoined the Battle Brawlers and the Neathian Castle Knights at the end of episode seventeen. imagesCA8VRV6N.jpg|the Minor Twelve Orders in their human appearences gathered in the secret room in Bakugan Interspace together imagesCA36O64Y.jpg|Jesse and Zenet in their true forms on Neathia agreeing to help the Neathian and Battle Brawlers fight Barodius imagesCA88ZR89.jpg|Jesse and Mason in their human forms imagesCAMEXAY2.jpg|the four boys of the Minor Twelve in their true forms. from left to right it's: Sid, Ren, Mason and Jesse. imagesCACHDUXV.jpg|from left to right its: Jesse, Lena and Zenet in their human forms on Neathia Tohsaka-by-saber.jpg|Lex sitting on top of a crystal on Neathia enjoying herself 2010112819413995a.jpg|Lex relaxing at ease 9 rick0265.jpg|Lex showing that, she maybe a Helies battler, but she still has that Pyrus temperment 220378.jpg|Lex catching Strata in ball form after a round of a battle Caption-366874-20070119125158.jpg|Lex's intermission screen in Gundalian Invaders Snsdkfnskf.jpg|an example of Lex's ice manipulation ability Kdmckmcsckscmkscskcs.png|Zenet launching Contestir into a battle in her real form msdkfjskfsjfkjfkjfdkcfndkc.jpg|Zenet and Contestir dkcjdkcjdskdjkdjdknjdchdkncdsicshd.png|Zenet in human form activating an ability card in battle kfdkcndcdndjv.jpg|Zenet (as Julie thanks to her morphing abilities) trying to get Drago away from Dan one last time lfsodsdsskchscnsjchsj.png|Fabia flipping Zenet when the Gundalian tried to grab her ldfkslkdldkfskfmfk.jpg|Zenet summoning battlegear in a battle imagesCAWFRHGZ.jpg|Jesse in human form in a bakugan battle launching either battlegear or Plitheon into the fray untitled.png|Jesse on Neathia alone in his true form dkvndkchdcdsnkhc.jpg|Jesse grining dskvdsjckdcjhjs.jpg|Jesse actor moment fvkjvsdkcvjdskcdskcj.jpg|Jesse activating an ability in battle kdfjdfkvjdkdnkvd.jpg|Jesse and Plitheon in full bakugan form dkcndkndvkdvndkvndv.jpg|Ren as a Castle Knight kdkjsdsschsc.jpg|a human Ren with a ball form Linehalt on his shoulder nbhgjhu.png|Ren's real form kmklj.jpg|Ren getting ready to throw Linehalt into a battle lklk.jpg|Ren and Linehalt Gundalian Invaders intermission screen mnkn.jpg|Ren activating battlegear bjbjhjhkhkhjkjkjkj.png|Lena setting a gate card dffkdfjffnjffkdkf.jpg|Lena on Neathia in human form imagesCAQ5IGHM.jpg|Lena activating an ability card in a battle kscmskcscnskc.jpg|Lena tossing Phosphos into battle kjkl.png|Lena with Phophos in ball form on her shoulder getting ready to leave the battle arena mcscnskcnck.png|Lena grining dmndcnd.png|the picture with Mason's information in Bakugan Interspace fmkskcmsk.jpg|Mason catching Avoir in ball form after a round of battling in Bakugan Interspace sfmskfscmskcm.jpg|Mason's cocky confidence kdvmdkvndvkj.jpg|Mason activating an ability 888.jpg|Mason in a battle kdfmsdkcmds.png|Mason on Gundalia with Avior on his shoulder in ball form cmsdcmscksndc.png|Sid dressed as a normal Gundalian Soldier tossing in Rubaniod into a battle dkmskcscsmkc.jpg|Sid activating battlegear imagesCAE1RZG2.jpg|Sid in a battle kdvmkcvmskcmcksmkcm.png|Sid's picture with the rest of his battle information in Bakugan Interspace's system ndsjcncndc.png|Sid with Lena challenging some kids to a battle in Bakugan Interspace msdkdsnksmcskcms.jpg|Sid holding Pyrus Neo Zipzam